Heart's Code: Start and End
by Assuero Racsama
Summary: 1965, 1977, 1981, 1996, 1999. Cinco datas que marcaram de forma irreparável uma geração. Geração que se estende até hoje nas consequências de seus atos... Capítulo 3: Nascido aos dezesseis anos
1. Uma carta familiar

Capítulo 1 - Uma carta familiar

Londres, 21 de janeiro de 1999

Querida Emily,

Sabe aquele... bem, aquele assunto que conversamos hoje pela manhã no café? Er... bem, eu acho que é até vergonhoso pra mim ter que dizer isso, mas... enfim, criei coragem e quero sugerir que depois de amanhã nós seis (Isso mesmo, eu, você e mais os nossos filhos... não se preocupe quanto ao Ezio ou ao Erik, eu me acerto com a Minerva quanto a uma possível licença) vamos a Godric's Hollow.

E vou te dizer uma coisa, meu bem: eu quase que não escrevo essa carta por medo. Afinal, não é a primeira vez que eu vou pra lá, mas é a primeira vez que eu apareço desde que... bem, desde que eu encerrei o meu disfarce. E olhe que foi difícil convencer todo mundo de que eu nunca fui um Comensal da Morte, que eu era apenas um espião voluntário, e blá, blá, blá... e, para meu azar, das três pessoas que sabiam a verdade, duas estavam mortas: Severus e Remus. Mesmo Rodrigo ficou em dúvida sobre essa maluquice de ser "voluntário"... e o Chris e a Lorens não sabiam se podiam confiar em mim, ainda mais depois daquela "visita"... a sorte foi que o seu depoimento, bem como o do quadro do Dumbledore, me livraram a pele...

Mesmo assim, eu não consigo encarar direito a maioria dos meus amigos... principalmente _ele_. Afinal, deve ter sido demais para o Harry ouvir, primeiro, que um dos antigos colegas de seu pai era Comensal da Morte para, dois dias depois, descobrir que eu era um espião, feito o Severo. Ele lá em Hogwarts e eu cá, no Ministério.

Aliás, é incrível como tantas coisas aconteceram com a gente de lá pra cá... o Setembro Negro, a Operação Valentino, o sumiço do Prof. Charriére, a descoberta de que ele era um espião, o Dia de Reis, o Clone, o duelo no Átrio, a traição de Pedro, as mortes, a prisão do Six, o nosso exílio nos Estados Unidos, a nossa volta, o golpe de Voldemort e, por fim, os meus doze meses como espião dentro dos círculos mais próximos do Lorde das Trevas.

Foi difícil ter que agüentar as presenças de Lestrange, Yaxley, Greyback, Malfoy, Charriére... e eu fazendo o meu melhor para que eles não descobrissem nada. Tanto é que fiquei marcado como um deles. Só as minhas conversas com Severus que amenizavam um pouco do peso que tinha que carregar, principalmente o fato de que meus filhos achavam que eu era um maldito traidor...

Por isso, creio que essa viagem vai me libertar dos meus fantasmas... bem como me fazer encarar os túmulos dos meus melhores amigos... James, Lily, Remus, Dora, o memorial de Sirius, Edgar, Letycia, Dick, Sophs... enfim, meu amor, o fato é esse: daqui a dois dias estaremos todos nós no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. E seja o que Deus Quiser.

_Yours Forever_,  
Tristán.

* * *

**Nota do autor**: Há séculos que eu não dava as caras por aqui... No entanto, meu lado fã nunca arrefeceu. E é por isso que eu tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi recomeçar a minha carreira. A minha idéia é ficar com essa fic, mais umas shorts e, de vez em quando, umas traduções.

Por isso, resolvi ressuscitar um velho projeto meu, claro que com algumas alterações.

E, para começar, o capítulo 1... que nada mais é do que a primeira parte do prólogo. A história propriamente dita ainda está para começar, e garanto que vocês não vão se arrepender de acompanhar o que vem por aí...

_Hasta la vista_


	2. Quando os fantasmas estão bem vivos

_N.A.: Essa nota será curtinha, pois estou fazendo esse post às 3:45 da manhã... mesmo assim, agradeço de todo o coração aos leitores que apreciaram o primeiro capítulo, e espero que vocês não fiquem irritados com esse novo capítulo, já que eu tive que introduzir alguns personagens e cenários, então o ritmo ficou meio lento._

_Só para situar vocês, a fic será escrita no mesmo estilo do filme _O Poderoso Chefão - Parte 2,_ de Francis Ford Coppola._

_Para quem não sabe, esse filme conta duas histórias paralelas: o reinado de Michael Corleone (Al Pacino) como o _Don_, o chefe da máfia de Nova York, e a ascensão de Vito Corleone (Robert de Niro) no mundo do crime. Quem nunca viu esse filme, recomendo que assista, vale muito a pena!_

_Ou seja, essa fic terá as histórias da época dos livros da J. K. Rowling (1996 a 1999) e da época dos Marotos (1971 a 1981)._

_O próximo capítulo já está mais avançado, e devemos ter novos personagens entrando em cena._

_Agora, eu faço um desafio: nesse capítulo, existem referências a alguns trabalhos. Uns são bem escancarados, enquanto outros são mais discretos._

_Quem é capaz de acertar tudo?_

_Boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

_"Paz e harmonia: eis a verdadeira riqueza de uma família" (Benjamin Franklin)_

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Quando os fantasmas estão bem vivos

_San Francisco, Califórnia, Estados Unidos, maio de 1996_

Já era noite alta – devia ser umas dez horas da noite, já que o seu relógio de pulso havia parado de funcionar durante o serviço – quando um suave _pop_ foi ouvido dentro de um armário de limpeza, seguido do barulho de metal caindo no chão, seguido por vários outros ruídos idênticos.

Ao ouvir a barulheira, Samuel Livingston, porteiro do turno da noite do edifício Frost, na entrada da Chinatown de San Francisco, abafou o riso com _muita_ dificuldade. Ele trabalhava no local já fazia uns cinco anos, e toda noite era a mesma coisa.

Ao ver um homem de cabelos loiros ligeiramente desalinhados, arrumando a roupa social e a capa de viagem amassada e sacudindo o pé para tirar um balde que ficara entalado, Livingston sorriu: os anos poderiam passar, mas aquela cena jamais iria mudar.

- Acho que vou preparar um novo armário de limpeza, de los Reyes. – brincou o porteiro. – Toda noite, você aparata aí e sempre derruba tudo.

- O que posso fazer, se esse é o único lugar do prédio onde posso aparatar com alguma privacidade? – resmungou o loiro, enquanto pegava a correspondência com Livingston. – Alguma novidade? – perguntou, sem reparar em uma pena vermelha junto à uma das telas do CCTV (Circuito Fechado de TV, na sigla em inglês).

- Sim, apareceu um velhinho simpático, com uma fênix vermelha empoleirada no ombro. – disse Livingston, fazendo de los Reyes erguer uma sobrancelha. – Ele perguntou pela sua esposa e seus filhos, e, quando eu disse o nome dele, ela autorizou a entrada, isso faz uns vinte minutos.

- Você... você disse que ele tinha uma fênix? – voltou a questionar o loiro, sentindo o ombro direito enrijecer fortemente. – Como ele era?

-Ah, ele é bem familiar... acho que já devo ter visto ele em alguma foto no _San Francisco Underground Mail_. Certo, ele tem cabelos e barba grandes e brancos, um nariz meio torto e ligeiramente comprido... – Livingston interrompeu-se, tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Ah sim, ele também tem uns olhos azuis que parecem ver você pode dentro, dá até medo de encará-lo!

A essa altura, uma veia pulsava na têmpora de de los Reyes. Com essa descrição fornecida pelo porteiro, só havia uma pessoa capaz de encaixar em todas as características.

Mesmo assim, ele perguntou o nome da pessoa. E a resposta de Livingston deu a ele certeza plena de que era justamente quem de los Reyes imaginava.

Tentando segurar a ansiedade, agradeceu ao porteiro pelas cartas e informações, e começou a subir as escadas do prédio, degrau por degrau, como se fosse uma espécie de auto-controle. A primeira que ele havia feito isso, ainda na escola, rendera comentários admirados de sua atual esposa – mas agora isso já era tão comum como beber água.

Enquanto subia os degraus (seu apartamento ficava no sétimo andar), o loiro pensou na última vez que havia visto o velho. Se a sua memória não falhava, havia sido em 10 de outubro de 1981, quando ele e sua família ainda moravam em Londres – mas já estavam de mudança para os Estados Unidos, numa tentativa desesperada de _fuga_.

_Sim, fuga_, pensou de los Reyes, uma sombra atravessando seus olhos azuis, _pois já havia acontecido tantas desgraças, e eu simplesmente não queria que outras tantas se sucedessem._

O pior é que, nas três semanas seguintes após a mudança para a Califórnia, as tragédias haviam se sucedido rapidamente até acabarem de forma brusca, naquele 31 de outubro de 1981, no interior da Grã-Bretanha.

_Em Godric's Hollow..._

Sim, já que, embora para muitas pessoas o ano de 1981 tenha sido um ano como outro qualquer, para o espanhol Tristán de los Reyes aquele havia sido um ano terrível. Pois havia sido o ápice e o fim da guerra que assolara seu povo.

Sim, _seu povo_, pois ele não era como todos os outros.

Tristán de los Reyes era um bruxo.

Nascido em Málaga, na Espanha, no longínquo ano de 1960, ele havia se mudado com a família – pais e primos – aos oito anos de idade, se estabelecendo em Manchester, na Inglaterra. Aos onze anos, assim como seus primos, havia recebido uma carta.

Remetente: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

A carta, assinada pela vice-diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall, dizia com todas as letras que ele estava matriculado e deveria pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts na estação de King's Cross, em Londres, no dia 1º de setembro de 1971.

Após toda a euforia – justificada, diga-se de passagem – e a passagem pelo lendário Beco Diagonal – uma verdadeira cidade bruxa no meio da capital britânica – havia chegado a hora de embarcar no trem.

E fora a partir daí que tudo havia começado.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1º de setembro de 1971

_Aos poucos, os murmúrios, que já haviam começado – ainda que de forma tímida –, começaram a ganhar cada vez mais volume e insistência, ecoando pelo enorme Salão Principal._

_Afinal, já fazia quase vinte minutos que um rapazinho de apenas onze anos, sentado em um banquinho, estava com um chapéu preto e envelhecido enfiado na cabeça._

_O Chapéu Seletor._

_Que, a cada 365 dias, saía de seu sono anual para escolher as casas de Hogwarts onde cada aluno seria colocado, de acordo com suas qualidades, defeitos, sonhos e desejos._

_Corvinal e sua águia. A casa dos inteligentes._

_Sonserina e sua cobra. A casa dos ambiciosos._

_Grifinória e seu leão. A casa dos bravos._

_Lufa-Lufa e seu texugo. A casa dos equilibrados._

_Na mesa da Corvinal, uma garota de aproximadamente dezessete anos e cabelos negros cacheados observava a cena com um interesse muito maior do que alguém seria capaz de supor, em silêncio absoluto – ao seu redor, seus colegas não paravam de conversar sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo para chegar àquela situação._

"_Isso nunca aconteceu antes", murmurou uma outra garota._

"_Vai ver o cara é do tipo difícil", soltou um rapaz, antes de beber um generoso gole de suco de abóbora._

"_Eu não sei em que casa ele vai ficar", iniciou um outro homem, "mas a casa dele com certeza será uma casa diferenciada"._

_- O que você acha, Howlett-Logan? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos loiros sujos, com um olhar meio místico nos olhos. – Eu acredito que possa ser um filhote de fada zumbidora para estar provocando esse mutismo no Chapéu Seletor. – concluiu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_Obrigada a sair de seu silêncio, a menina soltou um pesado suspiro antes de voltar sua atenção para o colega e responder:_

_- Sinceramente, Lovegood, acho que não. Como você mesmo disse, uma fada zumbidora provoca zumbidos, e não mutismos._

_Ao ouvir a resposta, Lovegood se calou imediatamente. Enquanto isso, Howlett-Logan voltou sua atenção para a mesa dos professores._

_O diretor conversava com McGonagall, em um ritmo que supunha ser bem intrigado._

_Ela não podia culpa-lo. Realmente, aquilo era _muito_ estranho._

_De repente, surgiu um rasgo na aba do chapéu, atraindo as atenções de todos – os murmúrios cessaram instantaneamente. Em seguida, o objeto exclamou em voz alta:_

_-**Sonserina!**_

* * *

Tristán sorriu ao lembrar das expressões dos seus colegas, quando a escolha foi anunciada. Mesmo com outros nomes sendo chamados depois, o seu havia sido um dos mais comentados da noite, juntamente com a de outro colega, pertencente a uma tradicional família bruxa e que havia sido surpreendentemente selecionado para a Grifinória.

Surpreendentemente pelo singelo fato de que se podia contar nos dedos de uma única mão os integrantes da família Black que não haviam caído na Sonserina.

De qualquer forma, ele interrompeu seus pensamentos ao chegar ao sétimo andar. Inconscientemente, o espanhol fez com que a chave viesse diretamente para a sua mão, sem nenhum tipo de ação externa visível.

E sem nenhum tipo de magia.

Era a sua característica maior – que, dependendo do momento e do ponto de vista, poderia ser tanto a sua bênção quanto a sua maldição.

A primeira vez que haviam dito que ele tinha isso, Tristán quase morreu sufocado de tanto rir, especialmente porque ele podia ser bruxo, mas também não chegava a tanto! Ainda se lembrava da pergunta que havia feito, em tom sarcástico: _"Vocês querem me transformar, por um desses acasos da vida, no irmão da Jean Grey?"_

Enfim, voltemos à história.

Após pegar com a mão a chave que ele havia transportado com sua própria habilidade, Tristán colocou a mesma na fechadura e girou-a, até um suave _tlec_ informar que a mesma estava destrancada.

Ao abrir a porta, ele deparou-se com uma cena familiar. Suas duas filhas mais velhas estavam na enorme mesa de madeira, tentando experimentar uma receita – com um pouco de dificuldade, pensou o espanhol, ao notar _quem _estava bancando a _chef_.

Os dois rapazes, ele sabia, não estavam ali apenas por estarem em Boston, do outro lado do país, cursando o quarto e o primeiro ano letivo, respectivamente, no Instituto de Salém.

A atenção de uma das garotas, até então focada na receita, foi desviada ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Ao virar-se para a esquerda, a menina, que aparentava ter uns 18 anos e tinha cabelos negros cacheados e olhos castanhos, abriu um sorriso ao ver quem havia chegado:

- _Padre!_ – exclamou, em espanhol mesmo, largando um livro de receitas e jogando-se em cima do pai, que a acolheu em um abraço forte, sorriso estampado no rosto. – Até que enfim, eu achava que hoje você ia fazer serão!

- _Hola, hija mía, y buenas noches_. – cumprimentou, segundos antes de ser agarrado pela outra filha e quase caindo no chão com o peso duplo em cima dele. – É bom rever todas vocês, minhas queridas. – disse, ampliando o sorriso. – Pelo visto, vocês já foram do trabalho direto para outro...

- Com certeza, queríamos tentar essa receita há séculos, mas só conseguimos ir ao mercado ontem à noite, após o trabalho. – disse a garota mais velha, largando o espanhol. Com cabelos loiros como o pai e olhos negros como a mãe, também aparentava ter 19 anos, embora fosse bem diferente da irmã. – E, agora que a mamãe está no escritório com visitas, resolvemos aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Foi bom você falar nisso, minha filha... eu tenho mesmo que ver _ele_.

Ele ainda não conseguia falar, pelo menos não naquele momento, o nome dele. Era o mesmo que trazer do fundo do baú sentimentos e memórias que haviam sido enterrados com o passar dos anos.

A filha mais velha notou um tom meio nostálgico, meio temeroso, no tom de voz do pai, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca, foi interrompida da pior forma possível (pelo menos para ela):

- Não se preocupe, _padre_, eu cuido para que a Morgana não exploda a cozinha, como aconteceu com a picanha... – disse a garota mais jovem, finalmente se desvencilhando do pai, enquanto dava uma piscadela marota para a irmã.

- Melissa! – exclamou Morgana, corando intensamente, enquanto Tristán abafou uma risadinha: a filha mais velha, mesmo sendo uma bruxa, adorava cozinhar usando métodos não-bruxos – ou seja, trouxas.

E, da primeira vez que ela tentou fazer um prato – uma picanha, seguindo uma receita que ela havia visto em um grosso livro de gastronomia –, a cozinha foi praticamente pelos ares, o que exigiu uma intervenção dos bombeiros californianos.

Desde então, Morgana evitava falar nesse assunto, enquanto Melissa e os irmãos relembravam a cena com uma certa frequência, para desespero da primogênita.

- Ok, meninas, façam o que vocês estão fazendo enquanto vou ver nosso ilustre visitante. – disse, com um meio sorriso, enquanto largava a capa de viagem na cadeira e seguia para o escritório.

Depois de deixar as filhas para trás, novamente voltadas para seus experimentos gastronômicos, Tristán atravessou o resto do apartamento, em direção ao escritório. Ele e a esposa haviam, primeiro, alugado o local quando se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, em 1981. O fato de ser um edifício com presença mista de bruxos e trouxas havia ajudado na escolha, embora eles devessem tomar algumas precauções.

Por exemplo, aparatar ou desaparatar, só no armário de limpeza do térreo – o que era um problema para o loiro. Pelo menos, os porteiros dos turnos da manhã e da noite – e todos os seus antecessores – ou eram bruxos, ou eram trouxas com parentes bruxos, conhecendo a existência da magia.

No geral, era um bom apartamento, e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando, depois de dois anos de aluguel, a família de los Reyes decidiu comprar o imóvel.

E foi lá que Tristán e sua esposa haviam criado seus quatro filhos: Morgana e Melissa, ambas nascidas ainda em solo britânico, e os garotos Ezio, de 14 anos, e Erik, de 11 anos, nascidos já na Califórnia.

Novamente, voltemos à história.

Ao chegar perto da porta do escritório, ele ouviu vozes que conversavam em tom ligeiramente animado – _quase nostálgico_, para dizer a verdade. Uma delas era feminina e jovem, que o ibérico sabia pertencer à esposa.

A outra era mesmo _dele_.

A última confirmação necessária, ele recebeu ao abrir a porta.

Sentada em das cadeiras, com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e cacheados, com um vestido florido azul-marinho, que ia até o início dos pés, com pouco mais de quarenta anos.

Mas muito bonita para Tristán, desde que se apaixonara por ela há quase vinte anos.

Emily Howlett-Logan de los Reyes. Ex-professora de Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts, ex-secretária-executiva do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia na Grã-Bretanha e, atualmente, ocupando o mesmo cargo nos Estados Unidos.

E ex-professora do espanhol quando ele cursava Hogwarts.

Na outra cadeira, estava um homem velho, de cabelos e barba brancos e longos, vestindo uma capa de viagem azul-celeste e um chapéu, que segurava outra xícara de café. No ombro, dormindo tranquilamente, estava uma fênix vermelha.

-Professor. – disse Tristán, atraindo a atenção de _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, diretor de Hogwarts.

- Pelo visto, os anos foram mais generosos com vocês do que eu imaginava, Tristán. – disse o velho bruxo; mesmo com um sorriso no rosto, o espanhol não conseguia se sentir à vontade na presença de Dumbledore, que voltou a falar. – Desculpe chegar sem aviso, mas o assunto que me trouxe a San Francisco é da maior urgência possível.

- Como assim, professor? – questionou Tristán, sem entender aonde Dumbledore pretendia chegar. – Que eu saiba, as coisas estão mais calmas desde que... – ele engoliu em seco antes de retomar – desde que Voldemort perdeu o corpo após tentar matar o filho de James e Lily.

Como poucos bruxos e bruxas em todo o planeta, Tristán conseguia falar esse nome sem medo. Lord Voldemort, que em menos de dez anos espalhou o caos e o terror pela comunidade bruxa com seus seguidores, os Comensais da Morte, até sumir misteriosamente naquele 31 de outubro de 1981, quando matara seus amigos e contemporâneos de escola, James e Lily Potter, antes de tentar matar o filho deles, Harry, de apenas um ano.

Nunca se soube o que provocou a perda do corpo do Lorde das Trevas. Mas o fato é que, desde aquela data, o mundo bruxo desfrutava de um período de paz bem maior do que se esperava... ou não?

- _Estavam_ calmas, meu amor – disse Emily, atraindo um sorriso de concordância do diretor e uma expressão extremamente confusa do marido. – Pelo que Albus me contou, o que nós mais temíamos aconteceu: Voldemort recuperou seu corpo.

Realmente, Tristán _não_ esperava ouvir aquilo. Rapidamente, sacou a varinha do bolso interno da capa e conjurou uma cadeira antes de sentar.

- O que aconteceu na Inglaterra, professor?

- Essa é uma longa história... para a Emily, só contei um resumo bem simples, mas, agora que você chegou, vou contar tudo o que sei e que posso dizer. Pela segurança da Ordem da Fênix.

- A Ordem foi restabelecida. – comentou Emily, convocando uma nova xícara de café com a varinha. – Alguns dos nossos antigos colegas estão na nova versão, mas também há novos membros.

- Exatamente. E tudo começa há quase três anos, quando um prisioneiro notório fugiu de Azkaban. – Novamente, o loiro fez menção de falar, mas um olhar penetrante de Dumbledore o fez mudar de idéia e ouvir a explanação sem interrupções. – Vocês se lembram, certamente, que Sirius Black foi preso no dia seguinte aos eventos de Godric's Hollow, acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte espião e de trair o feitiço Fidelius, revelando a localização de James e Lily para Voldemort. Pois bem, ele fugiu, e Cornelius Fudge armou todo um esquema de segurança, pois ele imaginava, e todos nós, digamos assim, que ele pretendia matar Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily e que estava indo para Hogwarts cursar o terceiro ano.

"Não vou me alongar em detalhes, mas o que descobrimos é que Sirius nunca foi um Comensal da Morte, nem foi o fiel do Segredo. Esse posto ficou com Peter Pettigrew, que nunca morreu. Pelo contrário, ele, como animago, não só traiu os Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, mas também armou a explosão que matou doze trouxas em Londres e fugiu da cena do crime transfigurado em um rato – não sem antes cortar um dedo para incriminar o ex-amigo".

"Sirius foi preso novamente, e os alunos que haviam descoberto a verdade – Harry e seus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger – tentaram convencer Cornelius do que havia acontecido, mas ele se recusou a ouvir. E o testemunho de Severus, que não havia visto Pettigrew transformado em humano, só piorou a situação. Não podíamos contar com Remus Lupin, que estava ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, àquele momento, corria pela Floresta Proibida, em sua forma lupina".

Tristán assentiu: mesmo sendo sonserino, ele havia conquistado a amizade dos Marotos depois de despachar Lucius Malfoy para a enfermaria, ainda no primeiro ano, com uma azaração para rebater Bicho-Papão (cortesia dos livros que ele havia lido antes de entrar em Hogwarts). Mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha amizade com alguns (poucos) colegas de casa, principalmente Severus Snape – o que fazia com que ele fosse uma espécie de mediador entre o amigo sonserino e os amigos grifinórios.

"Sirius acabou escapando naquela mesma noite. No ano letivo seguinte, Hogwarts recebeu o torneio Tribruxo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Só que, em vez de três campeões, tivemos quatro. Três deles foram escolhidos pelo Cálice de Fogo, conforme esperávamos: Victor Krum, de Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour, de Beaubaxtons, e Cedric Driggory, de Hogwarts. Só que o Cálice escolheu um quarto campeão".

- Harry Potter - murmurou Tristán, fazendo Dumbledore parar a narrativa e erguer uma sobrancelha. Com um sorriso, o espanhol explicou – Ora, professor, mesmo que o Insituto de Salém não participe do Tribruxo, a história ganhou destaque nos jornais bruxos dos Estados Unidos da América.

- Só teve um detalhe que ficou muito mal-explicado, Albus. – disse Emily, com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos negros. – A terceira tarefa. O labirinto. Me lembro de ter lido que Harry Potter havia conquistado o Tribruxo, mas não trazia nenhuma informação sobre os outros competidores.

- Isso pelo fato de que não interessava a Cornelius, Emily, que o destino de _um_ deles fosse revelado.

- Quem morreu? – perguntou o loiro, já imaginando o que deveria ter acontecido. Só não esperava que os detalhes fossem piores do que ele imaginava.

- Cedric Diggory. Você não sabe, Tristán, pois cortou os seus laços com a Ordem, e eu não o culpo – acrescentou, ao ver o brilho indignado nos olhos castanhos do ex-aluno. – De qualquer forma, um dos nossos aliados, Alastor Moody, foi sequestrado e substituído por Barty Crouch Jr, que usou uma poção Polissuco para assumir o perfil de Moody, que ia ensinar em Hogwarts naquele ano.

"Ele enfeitiçou a taça Tribruxo e transformou-a em uma chave de portal. Não posso dizer o que houve dentro do labirinto, mas Crouch manipulou a prova para que Harry vencesse o torneio. Só que ele e Cedric tocaram a taça juntos, e foram transportados para um cemitério. Lá, Pettigrew assassinou Diggory, e depois subjugou Harry, de forma a usar o sangue dele para criar um novo corpo para Lord Voldemort."

- E... isso deu certo? Voldemort voltou a agir? – perguntou a mulher, ligeiramente incomodada. Com um brilho cansado nos olhos azuis-safira por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, Dumbledore assentiu, em concordância.

- Então... ele voltou? Mas como, se nós não ouvimos falar de nada? – questionou a ex-professora.

- Vocês não ouviram nada pelo simples fato de que Cornelius não acreditou em uma única palavra. Mesmo com o testemunho de Harry e a confirmação de Crouch, bem como a Marca Negra no braço de Severus, o Ministro da Magia não acreditou que Voldemort retornou. E, para complicar as coisas, ele instaurou a censura no Profeta Diário e designou como professora de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas sua assistente sênior, Dolores Umbridge.

- **O QUÊ?** – exclamou Tristán, levantando-se de um salto. A menção ao nome de Umbridge havia ressuscitado antigas lembranças... e antigas dores. – **O QUE FUDGE TEM NA CABEÇA PRA COLOCAR ESSA _VADIA_ EM HOGWARTS?** – explodiu, assustando Fawkes, que até aquele momento estava dormindo tranquilamente e surpreendendo o diretor, tamanha a sua fúria.

No meio da explosão de fúria do espanhol, Dumbledore notou algo bem característico de seu ex-aluno: vários objetos no escritório começaram a tremer, como se ganhassem vida própria. Uma estante, em particular, parecia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Querido, acalme-se! – pediu Emily, levantando-se também e colocando as mãos nos ombros do marido, que estava com os olhos vermelhos de puro ódio. – Eu sei que a Umbridge te fez um mal tremendo, mas tente se controlar!

Respirando fundo, o espanhol conseguiu se acalmar, voltando a se sentar. Olhando para Dumbledore, ainda com as bochechas muito vermelhas, desculpou-se:

-Perdão, professor, mas o senhor sabe que até hoje não me esqueço o que aquela _desgraçada_ fez comigo, naquela detenção da sala de troféus... meu ombro sofre até hoje com aquilo, e nunca consegui acreditar que ela tenha escapado impunemente disso!

- Me perdoe por ter que repetir isso, Tristán, mas infelizmente nunca conseguimos provar o que aconteceu, e para os conselheiros, era a palavra de um aluno em detenção contra uma monitora.

- Sorte nossa que a _Umbitch_ não conseguiu o cargo de monitora-chefe. – comentou Emily, com desprezo latente na voz, o que provocou um sorrisinho no diretor. – Se ela fez o que fez com o Trix como monitora, imagina se ela ocupasse o dormitório dos monitores-chefes?

- O incidente com o Tristán, mesmo não sendo provado, contribuiu para que Umbridge não se tornasse monitora-chefe. O que, na certa, fez com que ela me odiasse mais do que já me detestava. – comentou Dumbledore. – De qualquer forma, a indicação dela como professora foi só o começo dos problemas.

"Cornelius está crente de que o meu esforço em provar que Voldemort retornou não passa de uma conspiração. Em que ele perderia o crédito, e eu assumiria o lugar dele como Ministro da Magia. Para assegurar que eu não me tornaria um problema, ele criou uma série de Decretos Educacionais que deram poder em demasia para Umbridge, que de professora, passou a Alta Inquisidora, com poder sobre praticamente tudo em Hogwarts."

"Outra decisão de Cornelius foi evitar que os alunos aprendessem magia de combate em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – para isso, Umbridge só passa aulas teóricas em sala, impedindo que os alunos continuem o que aprenderam com Remus Lupin e Barty Crouch Jr., que mesmo sendo um comensal disfarçado, não vou negar, foi um ótimo professor."

"Sabendo que Voldemort estava de volta e era só uma questão de tempo para a guerra recomeçar de onde havia parado, Harry, Rony e Hermione criaram um grupo de estudos de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, reunindo alunos de vários anos das casas Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória e Corvinal."

Tristán reprimiu um bufo, mas não conseguiu evitar o pensamento: _o que o filho de James e Lily diria se soubesse que um amigo de seus pais era um sonserino?_

"O grupo recebeu o nome de Armada de Dumbledore, e passou a se reunir na Sala Precisa, com sucesso, até pouco antes da Páscoa. Marietta Edgecombe, uma das integrantes do grupo, procurou Umbridge e contou tudo o que sabia sobre a Armada, com medo que a mãe fosse ameaçada caso o Ministério descobrisse a participação no grupo. Quase todos os alunos escaparam da Sala Precisa, graças a Dobby, um de nossos elfos domésticos, mas Harry foi capturado quando tentava voltar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Cornelius já havia sido avisado e estava na minha sala quando Draco Malfoy e seus colegas da Sonserina entraram, trazendo Harry. Naquele momento, a situação estava dificílima para todos nós".

"Só que, sem saber, a srta. Granger evitou que o pior acontecesse: quando a Armada foi criada, ela fez com que todos assinassem um pergaminho enfeitiçado. Quem traísse o grupo ficaria com o rosto coberto de espinhas, que formaram a expressão 'dedo-duro'. Envergonhada, a srta. Edgecombe não queria falar mais nada, e Dolores Umbridge disse que bastava ela se comunicar com a cabeça. Imediatamente, olhei para o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, que estava fingindo ser leal a Cornelius, mas pertence de fato à Ordem, e ele entendeu tudo: Kingsley executou um feitiço da Memória na srta. Edgecombe, que, digamos assim, 'esqueceu' as 24 horas anteriores."

"Só que, além de Harry, Umbridge conseguiu outra prova da Armada: o pergaminho criado pela srta. Granger, com todas as assinaturas de seus membros. Para evitar que meus alunos sofressem mais do que iriam sofrer nas mãos dela, eu assumi toda a responsabilidade pela criação da Armada. Cornelius ordenou que eu fosse preso e enviado para Azkaban, mas consegui fugir, graças à Fawkes."

- Desde então, eu tenho viajado por todo o mundo, em segredo, recrutando aliados para a guerra que começara muito em breve. – concluiu Dumbledore, com uma expressão determinada. – Já estive com alguns de meus contatos na América do Norte, e amanhã, estou viajando para os países do Cone Sul. Só que, primeiro, eu queria conversar com vocês.

- Só que, pelo que conhecemos de você, professor, não é apenas uma conversa de ex-alunos e professores de Hogwarts. Não nos leve a mal, mas sabemos que, além de nos informar sobre o que quer que Voldemort esteja fazendo, o senhor tem algum pedido a fazer. – disse Tristán, com um quê de entendimento no tom de voz.

O velho dretor suspirou. De fato, Tristán e Emily o conheciam muito bem, e eles já deviam imaginar, desde o momento em que ambos souberam que ele se encontrava no apartamento deles, que ele tinha algo a pedir a eles.

Olhando atentamente para os dois, Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e comentou:

- De fato, o que vou pedir a vocês não é fácil. Mas confiem em mim, é o que tem mais chances de dar certo.

E ele contou tudo. Sem esconder nada, ele relatou, primeiro para Emily, e depois, com mais paciência e cuidado, para Tristán, o que era necessário que o casal e seus filhos fossem fazer na Grã-Bretanha, quinze anos após terem deixado o país.

Quando ele terminou, voltou a olhar para o casal, os olhos brilhando de expectativa por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua. Sorrindo, Emily parecia mais disposta a aceitar a difícil tarefa que ele havia repassado para o casal, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de Tristán.

De fato, o loiro balançou a cabeça e, com um resmungo cansado, disse:

- Professor, me desculpe, mas esse seu plano é muito arriscado!

- Eu já imaginava que você iria dizer isso... mas, de todas as pessoas que eu poderia encarregar para essa missão, só consegui pensar no seu nome. E conversei com Severus, logo depois do incidente no labirinto, e ele concordou comigo: você é a melhor pessoa para essa tarefa.

-Mas... e minha família? – insistiu Tristán. – O senhor sabe, minha esposa e minhas filhas, além de mim, já estamos vivendo nos Estados Unidos há muito tempo. Temos empregos, e meus filhos caçulas estudam em Salém!

- Quanto à Emily e suas filhas, não seria nenhum problema coloca-las no Ministério – ou recoloca-la, no seu caso, minha querida. – disse Dumbledore com doçura, arrancando um sorriso da ex-professora. – E quanto a seus filhos, eles podem se transferir para Hogwarts sem problemas, eles só precisariam fazer um exame para saber em que ano entrariam.

- Mesmo assim... não sei, professor. Isso é o mesmo que retomar meu passado, ainda que com um giro de 180 graus. Rever meus fantasmas. – completou, sombriamente.

Com um suspiro, Emily se levantou e perguntou:

- Albus, se importa se eu conversar com meu marido a sós? Tem umas revistas de tricô na sala, se você quiser se distrair.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça, e se levantou, da cadeira, saindo do escritório e fechando a porta com cuidado – Fawkes, por sua vez, voou até a beira da janela, onde se empoleirou.

Assim que teve certeza que estavam a sós, Emily fitou os olhos castanhos de seu marido e ex-aluno – ela se sentiu como se estivesse no seu segundo ano como professora de Estudos dos Trouxas, quando Tristán ainda estava no quinto ano.

Ela costumava fitá-lo, olhos nos olhos, em ocasiões _muito_ sérias.

- Meu amor, acho que você não entendeu muito bem o que o Albus propôs...

- O pior, minha flor, é que eu entendi sim! _Que droga_! - exclamou o espanhol, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas ao recordar os acontecimentos de quinze anos atrás. - Por _Diós_, _petit_, o que ele quer é nos colocar no olho do furacão novamente!

- Sim, eu sei.

- E o pior é que, pelo que o professor contou, Voldemort está com mais força do que em 1981! Quer dizer, as chances de esse plano naufragarem são altíssimas! Além disso, Severus sempre foi um bom oclumente, já eu...

- Já você, Tristán de los Reyes, deve se lembrar do que aprendeu aqui nos Estados Unidos com Charles! Por Merlin, será que aqueles seis meses no Instituto Xavier não serviram de nada?

Ainda que a contragosto, Tristán deu um meio-sorriso. De fato, não fosse a ajuda de Charles Xavier, o controle de suas habilidades, que já não era muito fácil - tanto é que ele raramente a usava na Grã-Bretanha -, ficaria impossível com o passar do tempo, caso fossem liberados.

Ele ainda se lembrava do convite para ficar no interior de Nova York, como professor, feito por Xavier em pessoa, mas ele estava decidido a ficar em San Francisco. De qualquer forma, ele jamais esquecera as palavras do mentor: _"Por mais que o tempo passe, meu caro, você sempre pode contar comigo para o que for necessário. Nós não esquecemos os que ajudamos, nem os que nos ajudam."_

Realmente, Charles e Albus eram muito parecidos, em sua opinião.

Vendo que o marido estava imerso em suas memórias, Emily resolveu usar um argumento que, sabia ela, seria irresistível para Tristán. Tocando no ombro do loiro para chamar sua atenção, ela pediu:

- Trix... por favor, se isso não é pela Ordem, faz por aqueles que acabaram nos motivando a deixar a Inglaterra. _Por eles._

Nesse momento, Fawkes soltou uma única nota. Carregada de tristeza.

Tristán engoliu em seco. Ele já imaginava que ela usaria esse argumento – mesmo assim, ficou impossível segurar as lágrimas, mesmo que os nomes de seus primos não houvessem sido mencionados.

_Sophie Gibbs e Richard Delacourt_.

Seus primos. Que se casaram. E que foram assassinados em um duelo com Bellatrix Lestrange, Anthony Dolohov e um terceiro comensal, cujo nome, só de ser _imaginado_, fazia o sangue do espanhol ferver a ponto de entrar em ebulição.

_Mathias Charriére_.

Seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Um Comensal da Morte disfarçado. E que, de forma traiçoeira, havia sido responsável, entre outras coisas, pela Operação Valentino, que resultou no sequestro de James Potter e em todas as trágicas consequências, e pelo Setembro Negro - uma das maiores tragédias da história de Hogwarts, que resultou na morte de vários alunos do primeiro e segundo anos, antes mesmo que o Expresso de Hogwarts concluísse sua viagem.

Um velho sentimento, que havia sido colocado em estado de dormência desde a prisão dos assassinos de seus primos, voltou a penetrar em seu sangue.

_Vingança_.

Ao ver a expressão no rosto de Tristán, Emily viu que ele havia tomado sua decisão. Com isso, ela foi até a porta e abriu-a, caminhando até a sala e se deparando com Albus Dumbledore segurando uma revista de tricô debaixo do braço e auxiliando Melissa e Morgana, com a varinha, a colocar as camadas do bolo perfeitamente empilhadas, uma em cima da outra.

Sorrindo, ela comentou:

- Ainda bem que vocês não explodiram a cozinha...

- **MÃE!** - gritou Morgana, corando furiosamente. Melissa não se conteve, e começou a rir baixinho. - Pelo amor de Merlin, você quer me matar de vergonha? - perguntou a garota, antes de olhar feio para a irmã.

- Desculpe, filha, é que me escapuliu. - disse Emily, tentando parecer envergonhada, embora um sorriso a traísse. Voltando-se para Dumbledore, que também sorria enquanto colocava a última camada do bolo na pilha, chamou - Albus, você pode voltar, por favor?

- Pois não, minha querida. - respondeu o diretor de Hogwarts, enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha para concluir o empilhamento das camadas de bolo. Depois de ouvir os agradecimentos das garotas, ele acenou em resposta e se despediu.

Enquanto acompanhava Emily, ele disse:

- Realmente, você e Tristán educaram muito bem suas filhas. Pena que não pude conhecer os garotos.

- Não se preocupe, Albus. Se tudo der certo, você terá oportunidades para conhecê-los a partir do próximo ano letivo.

Ao entrarem na sala, Tristán estava junto à janela, fazendo uma carícia na cabeça da fênix. Ao ver o dono entrar, a ave soltou uma nota mais alegre, e voou para o ombro de Dumbledore.

Respirando fundo, o espanhol disse:

- Muito bem, professor... eu aceito a sua missão. Eu e Emily retornaremos para a Grã-Bretanha.

Emily deu um suspiro aliviado, enquanto Dumbledore sorria de orelha a orelha. Calmamente, ele disse para o ex-aluno:

- Ótimo, Tristán... com essa decisão, você estará ajudando a salvar muitas vidas nos próximos meses... pois eu não duvido que eles serão muito difíceis.

O espanhol sorriu.

Agora, era a hora de fazer a cobra dar o bote em si mesma.

* * *

Estação de King's Cross, Londres, 1º de setembro de 1971

_De fato, aquele era um _Admirável Mundo Novo.

_Mesmo sendo bruxo e já tendo ouvido várias histórias a respeito de Hogwarts e tudo o que fosse relacionado à escola, cruzar a barreira da plataforma 9 1/2 era uma sensação magnífica, e não havia nenhum dinheiro no mundo capaz de pagar aquilo._

_Depois de atravessar a barreira, o garoto de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos castanhos empurrou o carrinho com as bagagens e uma gaiola, contendo uma coruja-das-torres, para abrir passagem; segundos depois, uma garota atravessou a barreira, empurrando outro carrinho com bagagens._

_À primeira vista, alguém poderia dizer que eles eram irmãos gêmeos: ela tambem tinha cabelos loiros, só que maiores, e olhos castanhos, ainda que em uma tonalidade mais suave que a do rapaz._

_Com um sorriso, o garoto perguntou ao ver a expressão animada da menina:_

_- Pelo visto, você venderia o Gringotes para repetir essa sensação de novo, Sophie..._

_- Com toda a certeza, Tristán! Por Deus, eu nunca imaginei que seria tão bom atravessar a barreira da plataforma 9 1/2! - exclamou a garota, abrindo passagem para um rapaz de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos castanhos atravessar a barreira, também empurrando um carrinho com bagagens. Procurando o relógio, ele perguntou para Sophie e Tristán:_

_- Que horas são, primos?_

_- Calma, Richard! O trem nem começou a apitar! - disse Sophie, apontando para uma enorme composição ferroviária, pintada nas cores vermelha e preta. Na frente, estava um letreiro com o nome "Expresso de Hogwarts", e, logo abaixo, um brasão com os animais-símbolos da escola – um leão, uma cobra, um texugo e uma águia – e uma expressão em latim._

_Sorridente, Tristán voltou-se para os primos:_

_-Bem, aqui estamos,_ niños_. Vamos colocar as nossas bagagens?_

_-Não precisa nem perguntar, Trix. - disse Richard, empurrando o carrinho na direção do trem, sendo seguido pelos primos._

_Enquanto atravessavam a plataforma 9 1/2, os garotos não se surpreenderam ao encontrarem poucas pessoas por ali – já tinham ouvido falar da fama de muitos deixarem para chegar à estação em cima da hora._

_Talvez por isso, eles resolveram madrugar naquele dia, o que permitiu a eles chegarem a King's Cross por volta das 10 e meia da manhã._

_Depois de entregarem as bagagens aos responsáveis pelo trem, o trio saiu pelas cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts, à procura de uma cabine - o que era uma verdadeira "moleza", já que eles podiam contar nos dedos o número de alunos que estavam ali._

_Cinco minutos depois após andarem pelas cabines, ele pararam abruptamente, ao ouvirem um ruído fraco. Apurando os ouvidos, Tristán reconheceu o som: alguém estava chorando._

_Ao olhar para os primos, ele percebeu que tanto Sophie quanto Richard também haviam reconhecido o som. Por um instante, os três ficaram quietos, sem saberem o que fazer, até que o único não-loiro do trio tomou a frente, perguntando:_

_- Vamos ajudar, quem quer que esteja chorando?_

_Sophie e Tristán concordaram, e seguiram o primo. Logo depois, o trio chegou na cabine de onde saía o som de choro: uma garota ruiva, com a idade deles, estava com o rosto enterrado no ombro de um rapaz de cabelos negros oleosos, também com a mesma idade, que tentava acalmá-la._

_Meio sem graça, o espanhol tocou no vidro e empurrou a porta da cabine. Com uma expressão cansada, o rapaz de cabelos negros perguntou:_

_- Quem chamou vocês aqui?_

_- Desculpe, é que nós estávamos procurando uma cabine, e ouvimos alguém chorando, então viemos saber se poderíamos ajudar. - respondeu Sophie, com um ar de preocupação._

_Por um instante, pareceu que o garoto ia soltar uma resposta atravessada. Só que ele pareceu mudar de idéia, e disse:_

_- Podem entrar. Desculpe a situação, é que a Lily passou por maus bocados agora há pouco._

_- Lily? - perguntou Richard, ligeiramente curioso._

_- Sim, Lily Evans. - disse a menina, afastando o rosto do ombro do rapaz. Tristán reparou que ela tinha belos olhos verdes, embora, naquele momento, eles estivessem vermelhos de tanto chorar. - Desculpe nos conhecermos assim, é que eu tive uma discussão com a minha irmã._

_- Eu sou Severus Snape. - disse o rapaz, estendendo a mão para apertar as mãos dos três primos, que se apresentaram:_

_- Richard Delacourt._

_- Tristán de los Reyes._

_- Sophie Gibbs._

_- Vocês são amigos? - perguntou Snape, olhando atentamente para cada um dos três._

_- Mais do que isso, somos primos. - respondeu Tristán. - Mesmo tendo sobrenomes muito diferentes, e eu tendo nascido na Espanha, enquanto Sophs e Dick são britânicos. Nossas mães são irmãs._

_- Mas o que foi que aconteceu com você, Evans? - perguntou Sophie, voltando sua atenção para a garota ruiva, que deu um sorriso trêmulo._

_- Pode me chamar de Lily. Bem, eu sou... digamos assim, a primeira bruxa na história da família Evans._

_- Uma nascida trouxa? - perguntou Richard._

_- Sim. O Sevie é meu vizinho, e nos conhecemos já faz uns dois anos, mas só o pai que é trouxa._

_- A irmã da Lily, a Petunia, morre de inveja por ser uma trouxa, e até escreveu para o diretor perguntando se poderia entrar em Hogwarts. Ela recebeu uma resposta negativa, e as duas conversavam sobre isso quando a Lily revelou que havia lido a carta... que eu havia encontrado primeiro. - continuou Severus, olhando meio temeroso para Lily, que confirmou com a cabeça, e continou o relato:_

_- A Tuney não gostou nem um pouco de saber isso, e começou a me ofender, me chamando..._

_Silêncio profundo na cabine. Lily respirou fundo antes de continuar:_

_- ...de aberração. - concluiu._

_Enquanto Severus fazia um carinho nos cabelos vermelhos da amiga, que ainda tremia um pouco, Sophie, Tristán e Richard se entreolharam, os três com expressões de nojo. Foi a garota quem expressou o que se passava nas cabeças dos três:_

_- Para sua irmã agir desse jeito, Lily, ela é a aberração da história._

_A ruiva sorriu, no que foi retribuída pelos três primos._

_Aquele era o começo de uma bela amizade..._


	3. Nascido aos dezesseis anos

Capítulo 3 - Nascido aos dezesseis anos

_Ilha Tiberina, Roma, Itália, maio de 1996_

Ao mesmo tempo, próximo e isolado do mundo.

Pelo menos, essa era a sensação de um homem de longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, uma barbicha da mesma cor e olhos azuis brilhantes, enquanto andava pelas ruas da ilha Tiberina, no meio do rio Tibre, no coração de Roma.

Sorriu ao se lembrar que, na época do Império Romano, somente os criminosos mais cruéis e os doentes mais graves podiam viver na Ilha, considerada de péssimo agouro – isso até a construção do antigo templo de Esculápio, deus da medicina.

Ainda hoje, a Ilha é associada à medicina – tanto é que sua casa ficava em um apartamento construído _dentro_ do Hospital Fatebenefratelli.

A residência de Mathias Charriére desde sua prisão em maio de 1981, em Nápoles, durante uma batalha no cume do vulcão Vesúvio – à beira de uma erupção naquela data.

Nascido na França em 1948, em Saint-Ettiénne, Charriére foi criado pela tia beata, já que seus pais haviam morrido em um incêndio na sua casa quando ele tinha pouco mais de um ano. No entanto, a religiosidade extrema da tia fazia com que a sua vida fosse um inferno, e, aos 14 anos, fugiu de casa, rumo à Lyon, onde se juntou à uma gangue de garotos – mais tarde, se tornou seu líder até sua prisão.

Mandado à prisão em Fresnes, conheceu um viajante inglês que mostrou sua verdadeira natureza, com a ajuda de um objeto que ele encontrara durante a viagem entre as duas cidades, enquanto fugia de casa.

Sua varinha.

* * *

_Centro Penitenciário de Fresnes, França, Janeiro de 1965._

_Morrer. Era tudo o que ele queria. Tudo o que ele mais ansiava. Tudo o que ele mais__desejava__. Uma morte miserável, indigna de ser registrada, com o seu cadáver sendo atirado em uma vala comum._

_E, para sua inteira decepção, esse glorioso dia não chegava._

Por que, meu Deus, por que você não me mata de uma vez?_, perguntou-se. _Eu já não agüento mais isso!

_A sujeira, a podridão, a tensão e as torturas. Lembrou-se, para seu desgosto, do capitão Julian Deveraux, diretor do presídio e que costumava selecionar um prisioneiro por dia para torturar. Porém, mesmo com mais de 1200 prisioneiros como colegas, ele era o único torturado uma vez por semana._

_Suspirou. Afinal, foi apenas um único erro. Mas que custara a sua liberdade._

_Era um jovem qualquer, que fugira dois anos antes da casa de sua família, em Saint-Ettiénne; nunca suportara o fanatismo religioso da tia, que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para manter a sua devoção e as dos seus familiares. Durante uma noite de tempestade, aproveitou que a tia havia ido à Igreja e fugiu de casa, viajando para Lyon._

_Quando chegara à cidade, foi abordado por um grupo de garotos, que, como ele, haviam fugido de suas casas. Durante os primeiros dois meses, havia sido apenas mais um integrante qualquer, até assumir a liderança do bando. A partir daí, ele e seus colegas haviam imposto um reino de terror nas noites da cidade, cometendo roubos, assaltos, sequestros e estupros. No seu auge, poucos meses antes da prisão, chegara a comandar mais de cem garotos, que o obedeciam cegamente. Até que cometera o único erro que não poderia cometer: demorar demais._

_Estavam assaltando uma casa no centro da cidade e, enquanto alguns de seus homens mantinham o dono da casa, a mulher e a filha de 15 anos reféns, sob a mira de armas, ele e mais outros rapazes pegavam os objetos de valor que encontrassem na casa. Estavam prestes a saírem quando ele observou os reféns, centrando o olhar na garota. Ao ver o corpo dela, que tremia debaixo da camisola, ele sentira seu desejo falar mais alto: enquanto seus comparsas riam sem parar, ao mesmo tempo em que miravam os pais da menina (Que já estavam apavorados), ele estuprara a garota, várias e várias vezes. Insaciável, ele a obrigava a gemer, mesmo sabendo que ela estava sofrendo. E não pretendia parar nem tão cedo._

_Até seu desejo acabar._

_Até ela conseguir gozar de prazer e dor._

_Ou, no caso deles, até a Polícia aparecer._

_Ele se entusiasmara tanto com o corpo jovem e, ao mesmo tempo, adulto da garota que acabara ficando tempo demais na casa. Quando seu instinto de alerta falou mais alto, já era tarde demais: os policiais, liderados pelo capitão Deveraux, invadiram a casa; em questão de minutos, todos os rapazes estavam mortos, menos ele, que desmaiara depois de levar uma intensa surra dos policiais, do pai da menina e de Deveraux._

_Preso._

_O troféu da cidade._

_Alvo de insultos e chacotas enquanto era transportado para a delegacia._

_Assim que chegara à delegacia, foi empurrado em uma sala escura e atirado à uma cadeira de madeira sem vime. Foi torturado durante trinta minutos, levando golpes de corda no meio das pernas e, logo em seguida, atirado na cela mais imunda da cadeia._

_Após um julgamento rápido, fora condenado a cinqüenta anos de cadeia. Foi quando, pela segunda vez na sua vida, fez algo estranho: após receber o veredicto, erguera-se da cadeira, furioso, retirando do bolso da calça esfarrapada um graveto que sempre carregava consigo, tendo roubado de um cadáver no meio do caminho para Lyon._

_Agindo, como havia feito muitas vezes ao longo de sua vida, por puro instinto._

Se observarmos por esse lado, nem foi roubo_, pensou, enquanto observava o chão sujo da sua cela. _Afinal, o cara já estava morto quando eu encontrei aquele graveto! Ainda bem que eu o escondi no local mais improvável possível,_ pensou, com um tênue sorriso, enquanto retirava das cuecas encardidas o que seria um graveto com cabo de madrepérola. _O fato é que, não sei como, um raio verde saiu daqui e, no segundo seguinte, todos os jurados estavam caídos no chão. Mortos!

_Resultado: em um segundo julgamento, foi condenado à prisão perpétua, a ser cumprida na temida prisão de Fresnes, nos arredores de Paris. Isso tudo ocorrera apenas um ano antes, e parecia que havia sido ontem._

_Mas, se ele achava que já tinha sofrido o pior na cadeia pública de Lyon, enganara-se: Deveraux conseguiu o cargo de diretor, apenas para torturá-lo sempre que podia. E, com o passar dos meses, ele começara a desejar a morte, que chegara perto dele várias vezes desde que pusera seus pés em Fresnes, principalmente quando adoecera de pneumonia. Porém, a maldita médica conseguira curá-lo._

_Enquanto desejava a morte, no saguão de Fresnes, um homem esperava: havia requisitado uma visita. Vestido um sobretudo negro, apropriado para o frio invernal da Região Metropolitana de Paris, ele tinha um ar meio doentio: pele pálida, belos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos vivos, que miravam atentamente a entrada dos corredores prisionais. Sorriu quando um guarda, que parecia mau-humorado por estar em uma prisão gelada, saiu de trás da porta, estendendo um maço de documentos para o visitante. Assim que este o pegou, ele disse:_

– _Pode entrar, __Monsieur __Riddle, que outro guarda o acompanhará até a cela do prisioneiro Charriére._

– _Obrigado. – agradeceu o homem, enquanto entrava nos corredores; outro guarda fazia um sinal para que o acompanhasse. Logo, os dois estavam andando pelos corredores lotados da prisão; Riddle observou muitos rostos que o encaravam das portas. Sorrindo, pensou na pessoa que visitaria: estava andando pelas ruas de Lyon havia quase um mês quando ouviu falar do julgamento dele, e das misteriosas mortes dos jurados. Quando ouvira a descrição do ocorrido, tivera que segurar um amplo sorriso que tentava aparecer no rosto pálido: era exatamente de uma pessoa assim que ele necessitava. Agora, ele jazia em uma cela imunda de Fresnes; porém, depois que ele recebesse o devido treinamento e o servisse lealmente, receberia as maiores honras possíveis._

_Era somente uma questão de como tirá-lo da cadeia._

_Quando eles chegaram à cela 1254, a mais afastada e escura de todas, o guarda bateu três vezes na porta e anunciou:_

– _Visita para você, Charrieré!_

– _Não quero ver ninguém! Suma daqui! – exclamou o prisioneiro, a voz irritada levemente abafada pela porta. Com um sorrisinho torto, o guarda virou-se para Riddle e disse:_

– _Aguarde só um pouco, por favor._

– _Pois não. – respondeu Riddle, com um brilho nos olhos; já imaginava o que viria a seguir. E estava certo: assim que ouviu a resposta, o guarda entrou na cela. Menos de dez segundos depois, o homem ouviu o barulho de um chute em algo sólido, seguido de um gemido abafado. E a voz do guarda, sussurrando ameaçadoramente:_

– _Ou você recebe o homem direitinho, ou te levo agora mesmo para a sala do capitão Deveraux. Sabes muito bem que ele adora quando te vê. – concluiu, sarcástico. Atrás da porta, Riddle sorriu, satisfeito: notara que, em pensamento, o prisioneiro mandou o guarda tomar naquele lugar. Logo a seguir, o guarda reabriu a porta e disse:_

– _Pode entrar, __Monsieur __Riddle. Ficarei por perto para o caso de ele tentar alguma coisa._

– _Obrigado, mas acho que isso não será necessário: eu sei me defender. – respondeu Riddle enquanto entrava na cela imunda. Assim que o guarda fechou a porta, ele direcionou o seu olhar para o prisioneiro._

_Vestindo camisa e calça brancas (Originalmente; agora, os uniformes apresentavam uma cor que misturava o verde escuro e o marrom), com a barba por fazer e cabelos negros emaranhados, o prisioneiro fitou Riddle com olhos azuis brilhantes: a única parte do seu corpo que não parecia estar sem vida. Intrigado, ele perguntou:_

– _Quem é você e o que quer comigo?_

– _Ah, estava esperando por isso, meu caro Mathias Charriére. – comentou o visitante, fazendo Charriére arregalar os olhos de espanto. Boquiaberto, ele perguntou:_

– _Quem é você e como sabe o meu nome? Ninguém sabe!_

_Com um sorriso indulgente, Riddle se agachou até ficar cara a cara com o prisioneiro; segurando-o pelo queixo, olhou nos olhos dele e disse:_

– _Todos sabiam apenas o seu apelido, não é mesmo? _Fantome_. Muito original para um ladrão, se você quer saber. Mas, voltando ao assunto, Charriére, meu nome é Tom Servolo Riddle, e vim da Inglaterra._

– _E veio fazer o quê nesse fim de mundo que é Fresnes? – perguntou Charriére, ainda sem compreender. Riddle ampliou ainda mais o sorriso:_

– _Eu saí do meu país há alguns anos, e passei a viajar pelo mundo, em busca de algo que muitos não desejam por serem tolos demais para aceitá-lo. Foi quando eu passei por Lyon, há quase um mês, quando eu ouvi falar de você. Eu ouvi tudo sobre o julgamento e, principalmente, sobre as mortes dos jurados que o condenaram. Foi por isso que eu me interessei. Me interessei tanto que decidi vir aqui, nesse fim de mundo, só para saber mais sobre você._

– _E o que você quer saber de mim, Tom Riddle? – perguntou Charriére, não tentando ocultar seu desprezo; devia ser apenas mais um desses escritores que coletam histórias para transformá-las em livros._

– _Quero saber como foi que você matou o corpo de jurados. Se não for com um graveto de madeira com cabo de madrepérola que você esconde nas cuecas, então eu gostaria de saber __como__. – concluiu o inglês, fazendo o prisioneiro arregalar ainda mais os olhos._

– _Como... como você sabe __disso__? – perguntou, embasbacado, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o objeto de dentro das roupas e o estendia para Riddle, que apanhou-o e analisou-o. Continuando a sorrir, o inglês respondeu com outra pergunta:_

– _Você sabe o que é isso, Mathias Charriére?_

– _Não. Nem me preocupei em saber. Mas sei que um raio verde pode sair daí._

– _Esse raio causa a morte, como você já deve saber. – começou Riddle, com um ar professoral. E, com os olhos brilhando de forma sinistra, completou. – Ele só saíra se o dono assim ordenar...__nem que seja em pensamento!_

_Charriére sentiu um arrepio: no julgamento, quando puxara o objeto das roupas, ele realmente havia desejado a morte dos jurados. E, só Deus sabia como, aquele raio verde saíra, matando todos. Ou melhor, ele sabia; só não sabia o que significavam aquelas palavras que haviam aparecido na sua mente àquele momento._

_Riddle esperava; sabia que, em poucos momentos, o prisioneiro faria a pergunta que ele mais esperava. E, se ele aceitasse a oferta que pretendia fazer, estaria satisfetíssimo. Quando Charriére saiu do seu torpor, perguntou:_

– _Riddle... o que significa _Avada Kedavra_?_

_Sem conseguir ocultar o seu prazer, Riddle começou:_

– _Essa era a pergunta que eu tanto esperava, meu caro Mathias. Mas devo começar respondendo à pergunta que lhe fiz antes. __Isso __– ele ergueu o objeto, segurando-o pelo cabo – é uma varinha. E, se você foi capaz de matar doze jurados com a varinha, então devo lhe anunciar que você é um bruxo._

_O prisioneiro arregalou os olhos de espanto e choque; não conseguia acreditar, aquilo deveria ser uma cilada do maldito diretor Deveraux, que tentava apanhá-lo em alguma coisa. Com a voz rosnada, disse:_

– _Não sabia que tinha habilidade para mentir, Riddle._

– _E eu não estou mentindo. Olhe só. – Apontando a varinha para as barras da janela, ordenou. – _Reducto_!_

_Charriére arregalou ainda mais as orbes: as barras explodiram diante de si, espalhando seus restos pela cela. Voltando o olhar para Riddle, perguntou:_

– _Como... como fez isso?_

– _Magia. – respondeu Riddle simplesmente. – Eu notei que você deveria ter poderes mágicos quando eu ouvi a história do julgamento. Mas tinha que vir aqui para saber se era verdade. Agora, eu sei que é._

– _E o que você pretende com isso?_

– _Mathias Charriére, você gostaria de ganhar a liberdade? – perguntou Riddle, com um brilho ávido nos olhos._

* * *

– _Diretor, socorro! O prisioneiro Charriére se rebelou e está matando, junto com o visitante, todos os guardas! – exclamou o policial, assim que entrou no escritório de Julian Deveraux: estava com o rosto pálido, como se tivesse visto assombração._

– _E como vocês ainda não os detiveram? – perguntou Deveraux, irritado, sacando a arma do coldre escondido por sobre o paletó._

– _Eles simplesmente derreteram as balas com dois gravetos! – respondeu o homem, assombrado; antes que o diretor replicasse, as vozes do visitante e do prisioneiro exclamaram:_

– Bombarda_!__– a porta explodiu, espalhando poeira por todo o local. Antes que o guarda tentasse esboçar alguma reação, Charriére se adiantou, erguendo o que parecia ser um graveto, embora ostentasse um belo cabo de madrepérola, e perguntou para o visitante:_

– _Milorde, posso matar o Deveraux? Ele tem muitas contas a acertar comigo._

– _Claro que sim. Eu cuido desse trouxa inútil. – respondeu o visitante, também erguendo um graveto como o de Charriére e apontando-o para o guarda. Com um sorriso maníaco, ele ordenou. – _Avada Kedavra_!_

_Um raio verde saiu do graveto e atingiu o guarda, matando-o na hora. Deveraux, que tentava manter o sangue-frio até aquele momento, decidiu agir: atirou três vezes em Charriére. Mas, antes que as balas atingissem o prisioneiro, o visitante apontou o graveto para ele e gritou:_

_– _Incêndio_!_

_Não somente as balas derreteram, mas o revólver também; de quebra, Deveraux sentiu queimaduras surgirem instantaneamente na mão direita. Soltando um urro de dor, largou o revólver e desabou na poltrona, soprando a mão ferida e cheia de bolhas. Aproximando-se do diretor, ainda mantendo a varinha erguida e apontando-a para o velho desafeto, Charriére sussurrou:_

– _Como a vingança é doce..._

– _O... o que vocês querem?_

– _Eu quero um servo, meu caro diretor. – replicou o visitante, enquanto se sentava em cima da mesa. – E o nosso amigo aqui, vingança. Sabe o que fazer, Charriére?_

– _Claro, milorde. Sempre aprendi rápido as coisas. – completou, antes de exclamar uma palavra incompreensível para Deveraux. – _Crucio_!_

_Foi como se centenas de milhares de punhais finíssimos penetrassem no seu corpo, provocando uma dor mais do que insuportável. Sem notar, Deveraux começou a gritar feito um desvairado, suplicando que aquilo fosse apenas um maldito pesadelo. Fora da sala do diretor, os prisioneiros mais próximos, embora não compreendessem aquilo tudo, aplaudiam, assoviavam e gritavam sem parar._

_Aquilo era um espetáculo para eles._

_Quando Charriére finalmente baixou o graveto, Deveraux estava arquejante: jamais sofrera tanto quanto naquele momento. Aproximando seus lábios do ouvido do diretor, Charriére falou baixinho:_

– _Sabe, meu caro amigo... se pudesse, teria mais tempo para torturá-lo. Mas meu mestre exige que saiamos daqui logo, para que eu posso começar meu treinamento. Por isso, encerro a sua vida com estas palavras. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!_

_Deveraux não teve tempo de responder. Nunca mais teria tempo para nada nesse mundo._

* * *

Fora assim que Charriére se ligara a Tom Riddle – que, mais tarde, assumiria o título de Lord Voldemort – e iniciara a sua carreira como o primeiro Comensal da Morte não-britânico.

Nos primeiros anos, o francês até tinha suas dúvidas se Voldemort iria longe nos seus planos de criar uma nova sociedade bruxa, não só na Grã-Bretanha, mas em toda a Europa e, a longo prazo, no resto do mundo.

No entanto, todas as vezes que sentia que seu servo tinha suas reticências, Voldemort dizia para ele ter paciência. _"Logo, logo, Mathias, as peças serão movidas no tabuleiro de xadrez. A Torre ou a Dama não podem ser movidos na primeira jogada, temos que esperar o momento certo para acionar essas peças"._

E, de fato, tudo estava acontecendo conforme o planejamento do Lorde das Trevas. Depois de anos de planejamento, os Comensais haviam iniciado suas ações – primeiro trouxas, como um recado a Albus Dumbledore, depois bruxos, para mostrar à atual sociedade e ao Ministério da Magia quem estava _realmente_ no comando.

Até que Voldemort ordenara que ele fosse espionar em Hogwarts, por um ano, como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. No castelo, sob o comando de uma Comensal muito dedicada ao serviço, Charriére havia recrutado parte da nata que, com o passar dos anos, havia criado medo e terror na simples pronúncia em seus nomes.

No entanto, o contato com um rapaz de 17 anos, da Grifinória, despertou nele um alarme: jamais havia visto tanto poder concentrado em um bruxo daquela idade. _James Potter_.

Ao ouvir o relato de um dos seus mais antigos serviçais, Voldemort arquitetara um plano audacioso que, se desse certo, seria apenas o primeiro passo para a criação de um exército invencível.

Com o passar dos meses, após a execução da Operação Valentino, as coisas começaram a dar errado. Primeiro, pelo fato de que a primeira e única cobaia, além de muito poderosa, era extremamente incontrolável; segundo, ela simplesmente não aceitava trabalhar com outros Comensais, a não ser quando era uma ordem explícita do Lorde das Trevas. Terceiro, ela era simplesmente obcecada em destruir seu genitor. E, quarto, quando ela se rebelou, ativou, em pleno Vesúvio, o poder de controlar os fluxos de lava.

O que quase causou uma tragédia, obrigando os Comensais a trabalharem em conjunto com a Ordem da Fênix: se ela conseguisse provocar a erupção que pretendia, provocaria uma série de erupções mundo afora, praticamente aniquilando o planeta.

E Voldemort não desejava isso em hipótese alguma.

Só que, no momento em que a cobaia foi destruída, a Guerra recomeçou.

E Charriére acabou sendo capturado, nocauteado por um _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ lançado por um ex-aluno - Sirius Black. Como ele havia sido capturado na Itália, e também era procurado pelo Ministério da Magia italiano por crimes cometidos a mando de Voldemort, o francês foi condenado ao isolamento na Ilha Tiberina, onde passou a viver e trabalhar como um trouxa, no setor administrativo do Hospital Fatebenefratelli.

Além de ter sua varinha confiscada, Charriére não podia deixar a Ilha, graças a uma poderosa barreira mágica erguida que o mataria caso ele tentasse entrar em qualquer outro ponto de Roma. E nenhum bruxo podia entrar no local sem um feitiço de proteção - o que implicava que ele teria que ter uma autorização do chefe do Departamento de Justiça do Ministério italiano, o equivalente ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia na Inglaterra.

Para não morrer de fome, ele recebia do Ministério italiano um salário em mantimentos - sem contar o ordenado pelo seu trabalho como trouxa, que ele doava integralmente para as obras de caridade do Fatebenefratelli -, além de um apartamento criado e ampliado por magia dentro do Hospital.

No entanto, quinze anos depois de ter que aguentar aquele isolamento, o que Mathias mais desejava era sair daquela maldita Ilha. Sem contato com os antigos colegas Comensais, ele já não tinha mais esperanças de voltar aos tempos de glória - para ele, o mestre poderia não ter morrido, mas, se ele não dava nenhum sinal de vida, ele já devia ter perdido os poderes em definitivo.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder viver sua vida como um bruxo comum - no entanto, o Ministério italiano era irredutível em relação ao cumprimento da sentença. E, como ele havia recebido uma pena de prisão perpétua, ele imaginava que morreria ali mesmo, na Ilha Tiberina.

Suspirou. O jeito era voltar para o apartamento e descansar um pouco, já que o dia seguinte seria de mais trabalho.

Após atravessar os corredores e cumprimentar alguns colegas que começariam o turno da madrugada, Charriére dirigiu-se para um armário, onde eram guardados os produtos de limpeza - era lá que estava escondida a porta de entrada do apartamento.

Assim que fechou a passagem, o francês esticou a mão para acender a luz. Antes que pudesse completar o gesto, no entanto, sentiu seu corpo enrijecer violentamente, e caiu no chão, com o braço esticado e os olhos brilhando de surpresa - aquele era o feitiço do Corpo Preso, o mesmo que resultara em sua prisão, e a primeira magia que ele via em quinze anos, sem contar a barreira da Ilha Tiberina.

Ele não estava sozinho.

Na escuridão, ele ouviu passos de uma pessoa que se aproximava, embora não pudesse distinguir quem era. Segundos depois, ele ouviu uma voz que o deixou estupefato - a última vez que a ouvira havia sido ainda em Nápoles, durante a batalha com os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix:

- Ora, ora, ora, vejo que você andou aprendendo com o Lucius sobre como usar máscaras, Mathias. - sussurrou a voz de Lord Voldemort, no mesmo tom suave e viperino que ele sempre usava com os Comensais da Morte. - Mas não é desse jeito que você poderá me receber como deve. _Finite_. - ordenou o bruxo, liberando Charriére do feitiço.

Sentindo o corpo tremer de ansiedade e felicidade, ele perguntou, enquanto se levantava:

- Milorde, como... como é possível que você tenha retornado?

- Ah, meu caro amigo... essa é uma história tão longa. Pena que você soube com tanto atraso, cheguei a pensar que você tinha me abandonado, como todos os seus colegas.

Mathias não respondeu de imediato - ele refez o gesto de acender a luz, e pôde conferir que seu mestre, realmente, estava de volta - com a pele branca, olhos vermelhos, uma fenda no lugar onde seria o nariz e um ligeiro sorriso na boca sem lábios, Voldemort segurava a sua varinha entre os dedos longos e finos.

Tomando fôlego, ele explicou:

- Milorde, eu não tinha como sair da Ilha... essa barreira me mataria se eu atravessasse ela a pé, e a idéia de tentar desaparatar não deu certo. O único contato que eu tive com a nossa sociedade nos últimos quinze anos foi seis meses depois da minha prisão, quando recebi um exemplar do Profeta Diário falando sobre o incidente com os Potter em Godric's Hollow.

- Sim, Mathias, eu sei disso. E é por isso que eu não farei com você o mesmo que eu fiz com os nossos amigos, muito pelo contrário. Eu vou levá-lo dessa Ilha direto para a nossa casa, onde Lucius nos espera.

- Mas... meu senhor, como sairemos daqui? Aliás, _como_ você atravessou a barreira? - perguntou, ao sentir que a mesma continuava intacta no entorno da Ilha Tiberina. Ampliando o sorriso, Voldemort respondeu simplesmente:

- Todos nós temos os nossos truques, amigo. Agora, vou cuidar dessa barreira. - completou, apontando a varinha para a janela aberta do apartamento. Imediatamente, um raio branco saiu da varinha, atingindo a barreira, que adquiriu uma coloração branca, ligeiramente opaca.

Segundos depois, a barreira começou a queimar e se desfazer, ganhando a consistência de papel incinerado. Logo em seguida, já não havia mais sinal da mesma, o que fez Charriére abrir um sorriso.

Ele estava livre.

- Muito bem, agora que a Ilha Tiberina já não é mais a sua casa, creio que seja hora de lhe entregar algo que achei no caminho até aqui. - murmurou Voldemort, atraindo a atenção do francês no exato momento em que ele colocava a mão no bolso das vestes.

De lá, saiu uma varinha de 26cm, de cipreste e corda de coração de dragão, com um belo cabo de madrepérola. A mesma varinha encontrada por Charriére há mais de 30 anos.

- Milorde, eu... Muito obrigado, meu senhor, _merci_. - agradeceu o francês, ajoelhando-se aos pés do Lorde das Trevas.

- Que a sua fidelidade a mim seja idêntica aos anos anteriores.

- Milorde, enquanto estiver a seu serviço, serei fiel a você, nem que tenha que morrer para isso.

Sorrindo, Voldemort viu quando Charriére ergueu-se e dobriu as mangas da camisa do braço esquerdo, mostrando uma espécie de tatuagem envolta no antebraço, pouco antes de _outra_ tatuagem - uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca e fazendo as vezes de língua. _A Marca Negra_.

Imediatamentem o francês ergueu a varinha e apontou para o antebraço, murmurando seu primeiro feitiço em 15 anos:

- _Finite Incantatem_.

A tatuagem - um círculo dourado que dava uma volta completa no antebraço - começou a se soltar, como se fosse parte da pele. Em questão de segundos, no lugar da tatuagem havia uma pele ligeiramente avermelhada, como se ainda não estivesse madura.

Charriére experimentou uma sensação prazerosamente, como se seu sangue voltasse a percorrer as veias. Ele sabia o quanto era bom poder contar com seus poderes na íntegra.

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto de cobra, Voldemort observou Charriére erguer a mão esquerda na direção do céu estrelado, enquanto a íris azul do francês começava a liberar o seu dom, aprisionado durante aqueles anos. Pouco depois, o céu de Roma estava coberto de nuvens.

- Estou pronto, meu senhor. - disse Charriére subitamente, enquanto seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça e, no segundo seguinte, dois sonoros _craques_ foram ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que duas colunas de fumaça negra se afastavam da Ilha Tiberina.

Naquela noite, para espanto e desespero das autoridades trouxas, caiu uma nevasca sobre Roma durante nada menos que trinta horas consecutivas, resultando na morte de mais de sessenta pessoas e na maior camada de neve sobre a cidade em três séculos.

Já o Ministério da Magia italiano perdeu seu ministro por incompetência, depois que foi descoberta a fuga de Mathias Charriére, o criminoso de guerra mais perigoso do país.

Quando a notícia chegou à Inglaterra, foi adotada a mesma explicação em relação à fuga de dez Comensais, meses antes, em Azkaban: que a fuga havia sido planejada e executada por Sirius Black.

Um mês depois, essa explicação não existia mais.

* * *

_Hogwarts, junho de 1977_

_Era uma sensação estranha._

_Afinal, ele jamais havia estudado em Hogwarts - no entanto, lá estava Mathias Charriére, andando pelos centenários corredores do castelo, em busca da sala do Diretor._

_Mesmo sem um diploma oficial de uma escola de magia, o francês havia concorrido ao cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seguindo as ordens do Lorde das Trevas -pais uma vez, o cargo estava vago, o que já gerava um boato de que o cargo havia sido amaldiçoado._

_Charriére sorriu - de fato, o boato era verdadeiro, já que ele sabia da malfadada entrevista de Voldemort com Dumbledore, alguns anos atrás._

_Afinal, ele estivera hospedado no Cabeça de Javali naquela ocasião, embora os percevejos que infestavam o local não lhe trouxessem exatamente boas lembranças._

_Agora, pelo menos, ele havia conseguido se hospedar no Três Vassouras, onde a qualidade dos quartos era bem melhor - graças a Gareth Rosmerta, um viúvo que, trazendo a filha ainda criança, havia comprado o estabelecimento e realizado uma ampla reforma._

_Enquanto continuava a andar, parou ao ouvir um barulho - voltando-se para trás, viu a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, pela qual havia passado segundos antes, se movimentando._

_Curioso, voltou até a estátua, onde começou a ouvir, graças a sua audição apurada, vozes de garotos que sussurravam em tom nervoso:_

_- Eu disse que era melhor esperar, Padfoot!_

_- Mas eu achava que ele nem ia se incomodar com o ruído, Wormtail!_

_- Fiquem quietos os dois, ele está se aproximando!_

_Charriére reprimiu um sorriso, pois ele sabia que só havia duas possibilidades para os donos das vozes estarem invisíveis: ou um feitiço da desilusão, ou uma capa da invisibilidade. Mas achou melhor ficar quieto, até para atiçar a ansiedade daqueles garotos._

_Começou a "examinar" a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, enquanto ele esperava alguma outra manifestação deles. Por alguns minutos, nenhum som foi ouvido, até que um dos garotos, com um quê de impaciência na voz, resmungou:_

_- Será que ele não vai embora, não?_

_- Só se vocês se revelarem... - respondeu Charriére; para sua satisfação, ele ouviu o som de três gargantas engolindo a saliva e, em seguida, um ruído de soco._

_- AI! Essa doeu, Prongs!_

_- Quem mandou você abrir a boca, Padfoot? - perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos castanhos, escondidos atrás de óculos, enquanto retirava uma capa da invisibilidade de cima dele e dos dois amigos que os acompanhava._

_Um deles era um rapaz baixinho e ligeiramente gordinho, com uma expressão ratinheira no rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo castanho; o outro, por sua vez, era um rapaz bonito, com cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, que esfregava o ombro - pelo visto, havia sido ali que ele recebera o soco._

_- Muito bem... - começou Charriére, em um tom divertido. - Agora que vocês já fizeram o favor de aparecerem, creio que devemos iniciar as apresentações. Eu sou Mathias Charriére, candidato à vaga de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e seu humilde criado. - completou, fazendo uma reverência irônica para os garotos. - Agora, vocês._

_- Eu sou James Potter, e esses são meus amigos Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew, somos alunos do sexto ano da Grifinória._

_- E o que vocês estavam fazendo com essa capa da invisibilidade? Até onde eu sei, o toque de recolher já está em vigor há umas quatro horas._

_Os três se entreolharam, em silêncio, e Sirius deu uma olhada para a o céu encoberto, que escondia a Lua Cheia. Eles haviam voltado da Casa dos Gritos, onde tinham passado as últimas horas na companhia de seus amigo Remus Lupin, enquanto ele passava por mais uma transformação._

_Rapidamente, James tomou conta da situação:_

_- Bem, se o senhor já fosse um professor, nós até poderíamos dizer o que houve... Mas, como o senhor **ainda** não é, creio que não estamos obrigados a explicar a situação._

_Sirius deu um sorrisinho de concordância para James, enquanto Peter se encolheu, como se esperasse uma bronca ou, pior, uma detenção._

_Charriére deu uma boa gargalhada. Realmente, o garoto Potter tinha um senso de humor e de oportunidade que o agradava. Assim que parou de rir, comentou:_

_- De fato, Potter, você conseguiu me deixar sem respostas. Só espero que você não torne a repetir isso a partir de setembro, já que existe uma boa possibilidade de que eu venha a ser seu professor._

_James deu um sorrisinho cínico para o francês, enquanto Peter o olhou nos olhos azuis e engoliu em seco - era possível ver um brilho indecifrável, mas com um quê de sinistro. Tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, ele perguntou para os amigos:_

_- Vamos? Que eu ainda quero passar na cozinha antes de voltar para a Sala Comunal. - inventou; na verdade, o que Peter queria era distância daqueles olhos azuis que o estavam aterrorizando._

_Para alívio dele, nem James nem Sirius perceberam o pedido implícito naquela pergunta; com um sorriso, Sirius debochou do amigo:_

_- E quando é que você não pensa em comer, Wormtail? Imagino que você deve pensar nisso até nos seus sonhos._

_- Você que pensa isso, Sirius. Eu também quero me formar! - disse ele, embora não soasse convincente. Antes que o amigo respondesse, outra voz se fez ouvir no corredor:_

_- Tudo bem, Pete, vamos pra cozinha agora mesmo, os elfos adoram quando alguém vai pegar comida. - disse James, voltando o olhar para o caçula dos Marauders. Em seguida, olhando para Charriére, disse. - Imagino que só nos veremos daqui a três meses, então._

_- Com certeza, Potter, imagino que sim. Black, Pettigrew, também espero encontrá-los daqui a três meses, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts._

_- Pensei que você iria no Expresso de Hogwarts, Charriére. - resmungou Sirius, arrancando um sorrisinho cínico do francês. Peter, por sua vez, evitava a todo custo olhar para o homem._

_- Não, eu tenho que ver algumas coisas, em especial o visto de residência trouxa._

_- Mas o senhor não vai morar em Hogwarts?_

_- Sim, Black, mas também vou manter um apartamento na Londres trouxa, como um escritório. Então, para poder comprar esse imóvel, preciso de um visto de residência na Inglaterra, já que eu nasci na França. - concluiu. Em seguida, voltando o olhar separadamente para cada um dos três rapazes, se despediu e seguiu seu caminho para a sala de Albus Dumbledore._

_Soltando um suspiro aliviado, Peter foi o primeiro a falar:_

_- Graças a Merlin que ele foi embora._

_- Ué, Pete, que houve? - questionou James, olhando atenciosamente para o amigo._

_- Não sei, Prongs, mas ele... - engoliu em seco. - Eu não me senti à vontade com ele, cara, e vou ser honesto: estou rezando para ele não conseguir essa vaga de professor, senão vou pensar seriamente em desistir de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

_- Mas Wormy, é o último ano! - exclamou Sirius, espantado. Mesmo que Peter não fosse tão corajoso como os amigos, Sirius o conhecie bem para saber que ele não era covarde a ponto de pensar em abandonar as aulas só por causa de um professor. E foi exatamente isso que ele disse._

_- Honestamente, Pads, talvez eu até continue se ele virar professor. Só vou fazer de tudo para não olhar nos olhos deles._

_- Então, cara, acho melhor nos sentarmos nas carteiras do fundo. - disse James, sem um traço de deboche na voz. - Pelo menos, o risco de vocês se encararem olhos nos olhos é bem menor._

_Peter concordou, com uma expressão aliviada no rosto. Em seguida, os três amigos voltaram a se cobrirem com a capa da invisibilidade, enquanto retomavam seu caminho - primeiro, iriam até a cozinha, pegar um pouco de comida com elfos, já que quase não haviam jantado. Em seguida, voltariam para a Torre da Grifinória, rezando para que as nuvens não abandonassem a lua cheia pelo restante da noite._

_Era a oportunidade para que seu amigo Remus Lupin finalmente pudesse ter uma noite pacífica como um ser humano - algo meio difícil quando se é um lobisomem, e a poção que poderia reduzir o sofrimento dessas criaturas ainda estava em fase de pesquisas._

_Enquanto isso, Charriére estava em frente à gárgula que guardava a sala de Dumbledore. Laconicamente, disse a palavra que havia ouvido doze horas antes, através de um patrono enviado pelo próprio diretor:_

_- Bolo de menta._

_A gárgula, ao ouvir a senha correta, começou a girar, revelando uma escadaria que subia na direção da torre mais alta de Hogwarts._

_Automaticamente, o francês subiu no penúltimo degrau. Enquanto as escadas o levavam para a presença de Dumbledore, ele pensou nos três rapazes que havia encontrado no meio do caminho._

_Pettigrew, por trás daquela expressão assustada, tinha um quê de imprevisibilidade. Era como se, de repente, tudo o que se sabia sobre ele pudesse se revelar uma mentira._

_Já Black... bem, com as histórias que ele havia ouvido dos parentes do rapaz, ele **não** esperava uma determinação tão grande. Sabia que ele podia ser teimoso - a tapeçaria em Grimmauld's Place não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso - mas ele havia notado que Sirius Black seria capaz de se matar, se fosse necessário, para proteger as pessoas que amava._

_Agora, quanto a James Potter... o que **realmente** chamara a atenção de Mathias Charriére havia sido a intensa aura de poder que emanava de Potter. Era bem possível, pelas suas experiências anteriores desde que entrara para o serviço de Lord Voldemort, que ele não conhecia a extensão de sua magia. Mas, talvez, se aquele poder fosse liberado com um pouco mais de intensidade, o que aconteceria deixaria, com toda a certeza, o Lorde das Trevas maravilhado._

_Sorriu. Talvez houvesse algum sentido, afinal, nas ordens de assumir o cargo de professor._

* * *

Mansão Malfoy, junho de 1996

Se houvesse uma palavra para descrever a atmosfera na mansão em estilo vitoriano, de propriedade da família Malfoy, essa palavra era "Medo".

_Medo que dá medo do medo que dá._

Afinal de contas, era bem possível entender os motivos que levaram esse sentimento aos moradores daquele lugar.

Três dias antes, Voldemort havia confiado ao patriarca da família, Lucius Malfoy, a liderança em uma perigosa missão - que consistia em invadir o departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia e montar uma armadilha para Harry Potter, para que o Lorde das Trevas pudesse decifrar a profecia que o havia guiado em suas ações durante os últimos dezesseis anos.

Isso seria possível graças à estranha conexão entre as mentes do garoto e do Lorde. Sabendo dessa ligação, Voldemort montara um cenário onde Sirius Black, padrinho do moleque Potter, havia sido capturado pelos Comensais da Morte, e estaria sendo torturado na sala das profecias.

Só que tudo havia saído desastrosamente errado.

Primeiro, Potter não havia ido sozinho, e levara mais cinco moleques com ele.

Segundo, na confusão que havia se seguido, a Ordem da Fênix havia chegado no local e ajudado os garotos a prender onze dos doze comensais destacados para a missão.

Terceiro, a profecia havia sido destruída, sem que Lord Voldemort pudesse saber, na íntegra, as palavras da maldita vidente.

Mesmo com algumas baixas entre os inimigos - sendo a mais notável a morte de Sirius Black - , o Lorde das Trevas estava furioso.

E Mathias Charriére sabia que seu mestre estava certo.

Para alívio dele, ele tivera que cumprir uma missão relativa ao aliciamento de mais aliados para a causa - ainda procurado na Itália, Charriére havia sido destacado para uma missão mais diplomática pelo fato de que o Lorde das Trevas não queria arriscar a captura de um de seus servos mais dedicados.

Pelo menos, enquanto o francês ainda pudesse ser útil a ele.

Afinal, ele não queria sofrer o destino de alguns outros comensais - em especial, o de Regulus Black, cujo desaparecimento, semanas antes da morte de James e Lily Potter, gerara um sem-número de boatos, no Ministério da Magia, na Ordem da Fênix e entre os Comensais da Morte.

O consenso geral das três facções era que o caçula dos Black havia desistido de continuar com os Comensais, e que Voldemort ordenara sua morte.

Só que ninguém era idiota de perguntar ao Lorde das Trevas o que _realmente_ havia acontecido.

E, de qualquer forma, Bellatrix Lestrange estava aguentando havia quatro dias a _hospitalidade_ que somente o Lorde das Trevas sabia oferecer. Tanto é que sua irmã Narcissa já preparava algumas poções curativas para acudir a mais velha das filhas de Cygnus Black quando Voldemort finalmente liberasse a sua Comensal predileta.

Mathias sorriu ao pensar nisso. _Se ele faz isso com a Comensal preferida dele, não quero nem imaginar o que o Lorde faria com um novato recém-ingressado na causa_, pensou, sarcástico.

Como ele estava na Holanda cumprindo a missão que o Lorde lhe ordenara, Charriére não havia passado pelo mesmo tratamento recebido por Bellatrix. No entanto, ele não iria procurar o Lorde - o conhecia bem demais para saber que, em situações como essa, o melhor era esperar ser chamado.

Alguns minutos depois, aconteceu o que ele previra - seu ex-aluno, Peter Pettigrew, estava indo em sua direção, com a mesma expressão assustadiça de quase vinte anos atrás.

Mathias olhou para Wormtail com um desprezo incomensurável. Por mais que estivesse envolvido com a causa dos Comensais da Morte, ele admirava, de coração, as pessoas que, a despeito dos problemas, se mantinham fiéis às pessoas de quem gostavam.

E, no caso de Pettigrew, a história dele fazia Mathias sentir nojo.

Traíra seus amigos e sua família por medo.

Tudo bem que ele passara a vida inteira representando e cometendo todos os tipos de atrocidades quando não representava. Mas seu coração sempre fora fiel à causa de buscar o que ele desejava.

Jamais havia traído essa determinação.

- O que você quer, Pettigrew? - perguntou, quando o ex-Marauder chegou perto dele.

- O... o Lo-lorde das Trevas deseja vê-lo. - murmurou Wormtail, não olhando nos olhos de Charriére, que bufou. Ele não conseguia entender como Voldemort mantinha um servo desses, que mais atrapalhava do que ajudava.

No entanto, se essa era a escolha do Lorde, ele não o questionaria.

- Estou indo agora mesmo. - disse, levantando-se de chofre e atravessando a Mansão Malfoy até encontrar o escritório de Lucius. Como seu dono, no momento, ocupava uma cela em Azkaban, Charriére sabia quem estaria ocupando esse cômodo. Abriu a porta.

- Ah, Mathias. Que bom que você atendeu ao meu chamado. - disse Voldemort, enquanto ocupava sua mão esquerda com a sua varinha. Ajoelhando-se sobre o joelho direito, o francês murmurou:

- Vim o mais rápido que pude, meu senhor.

- Ótimo, pois o que eu tenho a falar para você é extremamente sigiloso, e deve ficar somente entre nós dois.

Imediatamente, o bruxo começou a fazer movimentos com a varinha, enquanto Mathias sentia a magia do feitiço _Abaffiato_ tomando conta de cada centímetro daquelas paredes._  
_

Se levantando devagar, o francês dirigiu-se para a cadeira apontada por Voldemort, enquanto o próprio permanecia em pé.

- Mathias, agora que todos já sabem que eu voltei, nós vamos agir exatamente de onde paramos, em outubro de 1981. Só que, agora, nós precisamos conquistar o poder o mais depressa possível, para evitar que essa disputa possa render mais aliados para a Ordem da Fênix.

Charriére assentiu com a cabeça. De fato, em 1981 a Guerra havia chegado a um tremendo impasse: enquanto os Comensais promoviam assassinatos diários entre bruxos e trouxas, a Ordem da Fênix conseguia retaliar com capturas e prisões. Já o Ministério da Magia, que tinha Barty Crouch como ministro-não oficial e chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, praticava uma política de _"Ataque primeiro, pergunte depois"_. Os poucos que escapavam da _Avada Kedavra_ iam sem escalas nem julgamento para Azkaban.

- Então, o que o senhor pretende é uma _blitzkrieg_?

- Exato, meu caro amigo. Quero ter o controle completo sobre o Ministério da Magia em, no máximo, doze meses. E é para isso que eu lhe chamei aqui.

- Como assim, milorde?

- Mathias, quero que você seja o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

O francês empalideceu. O que o Lorde das Trevas desejava, então, era colocá-lo em um cargo que não só dava o poder de polícia a ele, mas também o de legislador - todo o Direito Bruxo passava, sem restrições, por esse Departamento.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que Voldemort queria - um Comensal da Morte que, com poder de polícia e de legislatura, pudesse implementar de forma oficial toda a ideologia praticada pelo Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores.

_Hitler se orgulharia do seu pupilo feiticeiro_, pensou ele, terrivelmente ácido. Para sua sorte, o Lorde estava com os pensamentos estacionados em seus planos para o futuro da sociedade bruxa.

Além disso, Charriére sabia que, se Voldemort soubesse quem era Adolf Hitler, talvez seria o único trouxa pelo qual ele tivesse algum respeito.

- Sim, milorde, eu fico honrado pelo convite e o aceito. O que devo fazer?

- A princípio, quero que comece a planejar leis que possam colocar nossos pensamentos em relação aos sangues-ruins de forma oficial. Algo com o qual possamos purificar o nosso povo.

- Certo.

- Outra coisa, Mathias: temos que fechar todas as brechas que possibilitam leis patéticas como as do maldito Weasley, que tornam impossível as nossas diversões com os trouxas.

O francês fez uma expressão indecifrável.

Por mais que ele fosse um Comensal da Morte, ele havia vivido 15 anos como trouxa. Por mais que compartilhasse a ideologia de seu mestre em relação aos bruxos nascidos trouxas, ele acreditava que os trouxas não-bruxos deveriam ser deixados em paz, desde que não se intrometessem na sociedade bruxa.

Infelizmente, ele fazia parte de uma minoria entre os Comensais - eram poucos os que compartilhavam sua opinião.

- Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance, meu senhor.

- Certo, Mathias, pode ir. - disse Voldemort, dispensando o servo. Antes que Charriére pudesse tocar na maçaneta da porta, o Lorde voltou a falar. - Ah, e peça a Wormtail que traga a nossa querida Bella aqui. Ainda temos muito o que conversar.

Voltando seu olhar para o bruxo, o francês acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Em seguida, fechou a porta e tratou de procurar Wormtail, enquanto pensava na ordem recebida.

Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. _Julian Deveraux, com certeza, iria adorar saber dessa notícia, _pensou, irônico.

Agora, ele estava com um problema em mãos: o que fazer em relação aos trouxas?

Não aceitava que bruxos nascidos trouxas pudessem sequer existir, mas ele discordava veementemente das "diversões" praticadas pelos Comensais. Afinal, se os bruxos eram superiores aos trouxas, eles não provariam isso com chacinas.

Tanto que ele só era destacado para missões cujos alvos fossem membros do Ministério da Magia, da Ordem da Fênix, ou mesmo bruxos nos quais Voldemort estivesse interessado - o Lorde das Trevas sabia que ele impediria que os Comensais pudessem relaxar um pouco com os trouxas.

No entanto, ele havia recebido a ordem de facilitar a caça aos trouxas.

De repente, Mathias Charriére sorriu.

Ele já sabia o que fazer para colocar suas convicções e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfazer os desejos mais doentios e perversos de Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

* * *

_N.A.: Capítulo longo esse, hein? Pois podem se acostumar, a tendência é que eles sejam desse tamanho mesmo - e a história também é longa, pois cobre duas épocas distintas._

_Aliás, só uma coisa. Os acontecimentos de **Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe **ocuparão cerca de dez capítulos, pois ele continua essa fase introdutória iniciada no capítulo 1, quando Dumbledore visitou a família de los Reyes em San Francisco._

_O grosso da fic, por sua vez, estará centrado em **Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte**, o que vocês já devem ter percebido com a carta de Tristán no capítulo 1._

_No próximo capítulo, Emily, Tristán e seus filhos voltam para a Inglaterra pela primeira vez desde 1981. E será a partir desse momento que o espanhol colocará em prática, com a concordância da esposa, o plano do diretor de Hogwarts;_

_Agora, posso pedir um favor? Está vendo esse botão azul, logo abaixo? Clique nele e escreva sua opinião sobre esse capítulo, por favor._

_Parafraseando as operadoras de telemarketing, "Sua opinião é muito importante para nós"._

_Por isso, quero agradecer aos **reviews** de Isabelle Delacour, ika chan e James Proust._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
